The invention relates to a method of providing a lead to an end of a capacitor which is formed of two metal foils which are wound together and between which an insulating material is provided, in which at one end of the capacitor the edge of one foil projects from the edge of the other, whereas at the other end of the capacitor the edge of the latter foil projects from the edge of the former, viewed in the direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the foils.
The German Patent Application No. 2,717,382 discloses a method in which a lead is provided by urging a plate-shaped member which carries the lead against one end of the capacitor formed by the wound foils. In this method, the plate-shaped member has projecting ribs which are brought into contact with the projecting edge of a foil on the relevant side of the capacitor. The shape of the plate-shaped member substantially corresponds to the cross-section of the capacitor. The plate-shaped member is bonded to the capacitor by melting the insulating material so that an adhesive layer is formed between the end of the capacitor and the plate-shaped member.
The plate-shaped member is relatively heavy and the leads connected thereto and extending in a perpendicular direction to this plate-shaped member hamper the incorporation of the capacitor, or require relatively much room.
Moreover, there is the possibility of molten insulating material penetrating between the ribs of the plate-shaped member and the metal foils, thereby adversely affecting the formation of a satisfactory contact between the leads and the metal foils.